She'll Never Notice Me
by Sirifoy
Summary: "I've been infatuated with her since the 9th grade, ever since she accidentally bumped into me and apologized in her angelic voice and gave me an award winning smile- that's when I knew I was in trouble." Based on "Teenage Dirtbag" by Wheatus. Chuckie\OC- ONEshot!


She'll Never Notice Me

The song is "Teenage Dirtbag" by Wheatus.

"Chuckie!" My friend, Danny, woke me up. I fell asleep in the middle of a Geometry class. Luckily, Mrs. Patrick didn't see. "Dude, were you dreaming about _her_ again?" Her, he meant Noelle Perry. I took a look at her before answering; her ebony hair was up in an elegant ponytail and her bright blue eyes looked at the board. I turned to Danny and nodded swiftly. He chuckled "You have to ask her out. You're crazy about her. "

**"Her name is Noelle**

**I have a dream about her…"**

Sadly, he did have a point, but what the hell would she see in me? A red-haired geek with purple horn-rimmed glasses? She would only see me as that. I've been infatuated with her since the 9th grade, ever since she accidentally bumped into me and apologized in her angelic voice and gave me an award winning smile- that's when I knew I was in trouble. It's been 3 years since then, and we have never talked to each other. I asked my best friend, Tommy Pickles, to take a few pictures of her secretly. My friends knew about my secret crush on Noelle. Kimi, my sister, told me to give up because Noelle has a boyfriend, but I don't care. I just want her to know how I feel.

We got out of Math class and we had Gym an half an hour after that. Danny and I decided to take a longer way to the football field and to spy on the girls. Well, what did you expect from two 17 year old virgins?

**"She rings my bell**

**I have gym class in half an hour **

**Oh how she rocks**

**In Keds and tube socks**

**But she doesn't know who I am **

**And she doesn't give a damn about me" **

We stopped near the gym room door which had 2 small clear windows on it. We both searched for our dream girls. Danny had a crush on Noelle's friend. I finally found Noelle in her gym uniform; she was sitting on the floor and stretching. She looked so beautiful. Even if she did catch me looking at her, she wouldn't care; she doesn't even know who I am.

**"Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby**

**Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby**

**Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me**

**Oooohoooo" **

We ran quickly away to the bathroom and changed to our gym uniforms and went out to the field. "Finster! Clarkson! Detention, after school!" Coach Murphy bellowed at us as soon as we arrived. I didn't understand why until Danny showed me his watch. "Crap, we were late." I muttered to him.

So after school, he and I went to Coach Murphy's office and there we saw other people: 2 Chinese students who were with me on the Math team and Max Johansson. Let me tell you, Johansson is my worst enemy- He is Noelle's boyfriend. He's the ultimate jock, the _ü_ber prick, the godfather of all high school quarterbacks. I saw them fight and make up so many times, that I wished I had a chance to be with her to fix all her heartache. Danny once asked me "What do you think Max will do if he finds out about your feelings for her?" Well, he might beat the crap out of me, but I don't care. I want her.

**"Her boyfriend's a dick****  
****he brings a gun to school****  
****And he'd simply kick****  
****My ass if he knew the truth****  
****He lives on my block****  
****and He drives an IROC****  
****But he doesn't know who I am****  
****And he doesn't give a damn about me...****"**

A few months had passed and I still haven't talked to her. It was 2 months to the Senior Prom and I still haven't asked anyone out. I thought about asking Lil, but I had a feeling that she wouldn't go with me. It was on a Wednesday when Danny didn't come to school- he was sick. At recess, I sat with my younger friends. Tommy ran his hand through his purple hair and said "Listen, I have news for you." I was suddenly all ears. "I heard that Noelle and Max broke up. I don't know why but they did." "How do you know?" I asked curiously. Phil cleared his throat and said "Lil and Kimi heard other girls talk about it. You know how girls are." He shrugged his shoulders. I waited for this day to come. Even though I was upset for her, because seeing her happy made me happy but I didn't think she and Johansson were meant to be. From our bench, I noticed Noelle walking to her locker. I bed my friends goodbye and went off to talk to her.

I mustered my courage and said under my breath "Get it together, Finster. This is your chance." As I came closer to her, I smelled strawberries and milk. I swear I can become addicted to that smell. "H-Hi Noelle." She turned her head and looked at me. I slightly gasped "What happened? Why are you crying?" Her wiped her tears with her sleeve and said "Hi Chuckie." I widened my eyes a little; she knew my name! There was a slight pause "I cried because I broke up with Max." I ran my fingers through my hair in embarrassment as she turned back to open her locker. Inside her locker, I saw pictures of Iron Maiden and their logo above them. "You like Iron Maiden?" I asked unbelievingly. She turned back around to answer me "Yeah, I _love_ them." I let out a chuckle "I love them too!" I couldn't believe it; the woman of my dreams loved my favorite band. We shared a smile. I had to say something about their breakup "He didn't deserve you. You deserve better." Noelle gave me a more genuine smile "Thanks, Chuckie. I really appreciate it." She caressed my cheek with her thumb. After for what seemed a second, she closed her locker and left me there, stunned.

******"Cause i'm just a teenage dirtbag baby****  
****Yeah i'm just a teenage dirtbag baby****  
****Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me****  
****Ooohoooooo**

******Oh yeah, dirtbag****  
****No, she doesn't know what she's missing.****  
****Oh yeah, dirtbag****  
****No, she doesn't know what she's missing.****"**

****After that, Noelle and I were on good terms. My friends were just was surprised as I was about the locker incident. "She actually knew who you were?" Tommy grinned. I nodded happily. "Are you going to ask her to the prom?" Danny asked. I honestly didn't think about going to the prom. "Maybe she's going already. I haven't talked to her about it." I answered. Kimi rolled her eyes. "What's eating you?" I asked her. She replied "You think because you both love Iron Maiden, that all of a sudden she'll fall in love and go out with you?" The others gave her a look "I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all. I think you should go to the prom and see how it goes." She said. "We can go together!" Danny linked hands with me and grinned at the others. We shared a laugh.

It was Prom night. I wore my black tux and my dad helped me with my tie. I was my father's son; my mother died while giving birth to me. He later on met Kimi's mom and married her. He knows about Noelle and how I feel about her. I told him about their breakup. "Do you think she'll be there alone?" He asked me. I scoffed "No way. She's Noelle Perry; she couldn't let herself go alone to the Prom. My dad, somewhat optimistic, gave me the keys to the car after he fixed my tie. "Just in case." He winked at me.

The prom was held at the gym. Entering the gym, I saw a huge banner 'Congrats, Seniors!' above the small stage. I put my hands on my pockets and walked over to Danny, who wore a plum colored suit. "You look ridiculous." I smirked at him. Danny decided to mock me "Well at least I'm not alone." and nodded to his date's direction, who was Noelle's friend. "How did you-?" "Charm and personality, my friend." I chuckled and shook my head. "Did you see her?" Danny nodded "She's over there." He showed me where she was sitting. I thanked him and went to a vacant table and sat there. I inspected my black battered All-star shoes and looked up again to take a look around me. Who am I kidding? I don't belong here. I just want to see Noelle and get the hell out of here. I played with the silverware until I heard someone clear their throat. The fork slipped out from my hands and turned around abruptly to see _her_. **  
**

**"Man I feel like mold****  
****It's prom night and I am lonely.****  
****Lo and behold****  
****she's walking over to me.****"  
**

She came closer to me and my mouth became very dry. I compared my state as in being in a desert. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and she wore a silver strapless gown. I must have imagined her walking to me. Damn, I'm delirious. Someone should pinch me. Why the hell would she sit with me?

******"This must be fake****  
****My lip starts to shake****  
****How does she know who I am?****  
****And why does she give a damn about me?****"  
**

"Hey Chuckie." She smiled at me. I don't know where I got the guts to compliment her, but I did "You're beautiful." I could've sworn I saw a hint of blush on her cheeks. "Thank you. Anyway, I have something for you." She pulled out from her small purse two tickets. "Iron Maiden!" I exclaimed. She giggled "Yeah. How about it?" I answered dreamily "Sure."

******"I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby****  
****Come with me Friday - don't say maybe.****  
****I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby****  
****like you****  
****Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo****"  
**

I held out my hand and asked "Would you like to dance?" Noelle nodded and took it. Her touch was heavenly. We approached the dance floor and we stood still. She took my hands and wrapped them around her slender waist as she placed her hands on my shoulders. As we danced, I blurted out "He shouldn't have cheated on you." Noelle placed her finger on my lips and said "Shh…we don't have to talk about the past. The future is much more interesting." She grinned at me as I drew her closer to me. I whispered in her ear "I couldn't agree with you more.", and with that we shared a kiss.

******"Oh yeah, dirtbag****  
****No, she doesn't know what she's missing.****  
****Oh yeah, dirtbag****  
****No, she doesn't know what she's missing...YYYYEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH****" **


End file.
